Bring Me To Life
by Tsubaki Tsukiyomie
Summary: Merlin qui n'a rien vu venir n'a eu d'autre choix que d'arrêter magiquement le poignard lancer sur Uther par un traitre et c'est donc révélé devant toute la cours. Contraint de s'enfuir pour sa survie, il disparaît dans la nature. Arthur son amant, se lance à sa recherche. 7 ans après sa disparition, Arthur le retrouve, du moins c'est ce qu'il croit. Merlin a terriblement changé...


Bring me to Life – chapitre 1

Oui je sais je n'ai toujours pas publié les chapitres de mes autres fictions mais j'ai une excuse ! Enfin j'espère que mon excuse calmera vos très probable envies de meurtre au silence radio que j'ai donné depuis juillet. J'ai commencé un BTS donc j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture, cela ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne l'écriture, bien au contraire. Les chapitres mettrons juste plus de temps à sortir (vous allez me dire « tu mets déjà minimum 3 mois à sortir un chapitre donc bon… » vous avez raison mais bon… les syndromes de pages blanches ne cesse de me frapper et, si j'en ai une, ma muse n'a pas l'air très motiver à me faire écrire XDD Enfin bref me revoilà après une trèèèèèèèès longue absence avec pleiiiiiiiin de nouvelles idées et de nouveaux projets que vous verrez plus tard. Voilà voilà je vous laisse avec ce tout premier chapitre de cette fiction sur un fandom sur lequel je n'ai jamais écris, on verra si ça vous plait XDD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Titre : Bring me to Life (Ramène moi à la vie)

Paring : [Arthur/Merlin] et peut-être d'autres au cours de cette fiction

Rating : M (scènes de torture apparentes, de même que lemon explicite)

Advert. : Hurt/Confort, Bashing!Gwen. Il y aura peut-être un MPreg déjà en place cela dépendra de mon humeur (et de si j'ai des avis positifs pour faire un Merlin avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir)

Chapitre corriger par ma crevette 3

* * *

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans cette cellule. Des heures ? Des jours ? Des mois ? Des années ? Il n'en savait rien, il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il y était. Ses poignets retenus écartés et tirés vers l'arrière par des chaines accrochées au plafond le faisaient souffrir le martyre et augmentaient la douleur de son épaule déboitée qui n'avait toujours pas été remise en place par son bourreau. Sa blessure à la cuisse avait arrêté de saigné et il espérait que l'infection avait été évitée. Son dos le faisait souffrir de sa position encastrée dans le pilier de bois qui siégeait au centre de sa cellule qui était depuis longtemps imprégné de son sang à cause des plaies dans son dos qui suintaient encore un peu de sang. Le côté gauche de son visage le lançait, il se doutait qu'il garderait une cicatrice à cet endroit ou la lame de son bourreau s'était promenée, entaillant sa pommette, sa joue, le coin de ses lèvres et son menton profondément. Tout son corps tremblait continuellement, de froid à cause de sa chemise en lambeaux et des tortures qu'il subissait chaque jour aux mains du Roi **Craicte (1).**

Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir comment il était tombé aux mains de cet ennemi de Camelot, il se souvenait être en train de courir à travers les terres de Camelot, après son bannissement et l'annonce de sa mise à mort, poursuivit par la garde personnelle du Roi Uther Pendragon, il se souvenait avoir traversé la frontière nord du pays toujours poursuivit, il avait réussi à trouver refuge dans une forêt non loin de la frontière nord ou il avait réussi à semer les chevaliers de Camelots. Il y avait rencontré un groupe de druides chez qui il avait soigné ses blessures dû à sa course. Ces derniers lui avaient parlé d'un Roi avec lequel ils étaient alliés et qui recherchait un sorcier guérisseur pour son fils cadet atteint d'une malédiction. Les druides lui avaient conseillés d'aller voir ce Roi qui était pour l'utilisation de la magie et lui proposé de soigner son fils. Il avait accepté. Ainsi, accompagné des druides, il était rentré sur les terres de ce Roi, lui avait demandé audience, qui lui a été accordée, et avait proposé au Roi de soigner son fils. Le Roi avait accepté. Le monarque l'avait alors emmené dans les appartements du Prince et après quelques accordée à observer et étudier son patient avait réussi à le soigner.

Le peuple a hurlé sa joie de savoir le deuxième Prince rétablie « Longue vie au Prince Valerian ! Longue vie au Prince Valerian ! » Les cris de réjouissance du peuple qui résonnaient dans tout le royaume avaient accompagné le sorcier quand celui-ci, accompagné des druides s'était présenté à la demande du Roi dans la salle du trône. Il a alors demandé au jeune sorcier son nom et la récompense qu'il désirait pour avoir sauvé la vie du prince. Un vieux druide a alors pris la parole à sa place, après un regard de sa part, l'avait présenté et lui a dit que le jeune sorcier ne désirait rien d'autre que voir la paix arriver et la liberté pour son peuple. Le jeune sorcier avait alors vu une lueur, qu'il n'avait pas réussie à déchiffrer, passer dans les yeux sombres du Roi. Ce dernier l'a congédié en le remerciant, puis alors que le jeune sorcier s'apprêtait à sortir du royaume et rejoindre la forêt pour aller vivre avec les druides, les chevaliers de ce même Roi, l'ont encerclé puis le trou noir. Il s'était réveillé dans cette cellule sombre et humide, enchaîné et surtout privé de sa magie. Ô bien sur, le souverain et propriétaire du royaume, qu'il avait alors appris être le Roi Craicte, ne le lui avait pas enlevé. Il l'a scellé afin que cette dernière soit juste suffisante pour maintenir le sorcier en vie sans lui permettre de l'utiliser pour se défendre. Le jeune sorcier, sorti de ses pensées en entendant la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir sur son bourreau qui pris la parole rapidement, de sa voix cruel en voyant que son pensionnaire était éveillé.

« Bonjour Merlin, ou plutôt devrais-je t'appeler Emrys fils de Balinor, dernier seigneur des dragons ! Comment vous sentez-vous en ce beau matin ?»

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Craicte, si c'est pour que j'oblige Kilgarrah à vous obéir après m'avoir tué vous pouvez toujours rêver ! Jamais je ne permettrais que le dernier dragon soit aux prises d'un homme tel que vous ! » Le sorcier cracha ces paroles avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait en fusillant de son regard bleuté le Roi se tenant devant lui. Ce dernier éclata d'un rire froid et cruel qui fit remonter des frissons d'horreurs le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Craicte, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres, s'approcha du jeune sorcier en lui lançant un regard tranchant. Les yeux plantés dans ceux de son prisonnier, le Roi en appuyant la lame de son couteau, que le sorcier n'avait pas vu au regard de ces yeux écarquillés fixer par le scintillement de la lame, sur le haut de son torse et tout en la descendant, lui dis à l'oreille, ses lèvres déformées par un sourire sadique au son du cri de douleur poussé par le jeune sorcier.

« Voyons fils de Balinor, je n'ai que faire de cette vieille créature qui n'en a plus pour très longtemps.. » il laissa sa phrase en suspens, se reculant du sorcier pour admirer la nouvelle trace qu'il avait laissé sur le corps blanc du sorcier qui haletait sous la douleur. Craicte fit tourner la lame dans sa main et vint se placer dans le dos du sorcier, il admira pendant quelques secondes la pâleurs de la peau devant lui, parsemée d'une multitude de blessures qu'il s'était amusé à lui faire depuis le début de sa captivité.

« Je comprends pourquoi _cet homme_ t'aimait à ce point » il ponctua sa phrase par un effleurement de la peau devant lui avec le dos sa main, « une peau si pale, presque translucide, un corps et des traits fins, une magie puissante, comment ne pas succomber à la tentation en te voyant ! » le sorcier senti un frisson de dégoût remonter jusqu'à sa nuque et laissa échapper un glapissement d'horreur en sentant la langue humide de son tortionnaire remonter le long d'une de ses plaies les plus profondes et poussa un gémissement de douleur quand le Roi mordit avec force le haut de la plaie. « Quel dommage cependant que tout l'amour que tu lui porte ne te soit pas rendu… » « Taisez-vous ! » Lâcha Merlin la voix rendue rauque à cause de la douleur. Le Roi laissa échapper un rire presque hystérique « Ooooh, aurais-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Voyons mon cher Emrys, tu vois bien qu'il ne tient pas à toi, cela fait deux ans que je t'ai en ma possession et quatre ans que tu t'es enfui de Camelot et il n'est toujours pas venu te chercher. »

« Il viendra ! Et peu importe le nombre d'années que vous torturerez je ne vous céderais pas ! Il viendra ! Et à ce moment-là je serai heureux de pouvoir vous tuez moi-même ! » Le Roi Craicte rit de plus bel.

« Ahahahahahahah ! Si je dois bien te reconnaître une qualité Merlin, c'est ta détermination mais… » Craicte enfonça violemment son poignard dans la hanche du sorcier, qui hurla de douleur, et la fit tourner dans la plait jusqu'à marquer profondément dans la chaire le seau royale de sa famille, « ce ne sera pas suffisant jeune sorcier. Tu finiras par me donner ce que je désire, ce que ton père m'a refusé je le réaliserai avec toi ! » Il retira sa lame de la plait, l'essuya sur le bras du sorcier puis se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule, laissant derrière lui un Merlin tremblant de douleur et chuchotant le nom de son ancien amant comme une prière.

« Ah ! Une dernière chose fils de Balinor. » Les lèvres du Roi s'étirèrent dans un sourire cruel

« Le Roi Uther Pendragon est mort, et devine quelle a été la première chose qu'a ton cher et tendre Arthur ? » Son sourire s'agrandit d'autant plus devant la lueur d'espoir qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de son prisonnier, il termina sa phrase pleinement consciente qu'il brisait les derniers espoirs et le peu de résistance qui restait au jeune sorcier.

« Ton bien aimé Arthur va épouser ton amie, Gwen et la sacré Reine de Camelot, d'autant plus que la rumeur cours qu'elle serait déjà enceinte de leurs premiers enfant… Ton amour n'a visiblement même pas daigné te rechercher et préférer sauter l'ancienne servante de sa sœur, après tout un servant reste un servant. »

Merlin senti tous ses espoirs et son cœur se briser face aux paroles qu'il savait être en partie véridique… il avait senti il y a un peu plus d'un an son lien avec Arthur vibrer puis commencer à s'étioler, signe que son ancien amant venait de partager la couche de quelqu'un d'autre, provoquant la colère de sa magie qui tentait de se rebeller contre les seaux qui l'entravait, mais qui n'avait réussi qu'à blesser un peu plus son porteur. Il senti les larmes qu'il était parvenu à retenir depuis tout ce temps couler le long de son visage et imprégnant la blessure qui trônait sur le côté gauche de son visage de sel.

« Allons fils du Dragon, ne t'inquiète pas, tu m'appartiens désormais. Je reviendrais demain m'assurer que tu sois disposé à m'offrir ce que je désire, mais méfie-toi Emrys ma patience a des limites. Voilà deux ans que tu me refuse mon vœu, je ne serai pas éternellement aussi patient. Réfléchis bien à ta prochaine réponse sorcier, ou je prendrais ce qui me reviens de force ! »

Craicte ferma la porte sur ces dernières paroles et s'éloigna en direction de ses appartements, laissant derrière lui un jeune sorcier sanglotant de douleurs et de tristesse.

« Arthur, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi… » Merlin poussa un gémissement de douleurs en sentant le lien s'étiolé un peu plus… son ancien amant avait récidivé et venait de nouveau de levé quelqu'un.

« Non… » Puis les brumes de l'inconscience le rattrapèrent et il sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres, épuisé, avec en tête le prénom de l'être qui avait été son amant pendant plusieurs années.

A SUIVRE

* * *

(1) Craicte : fou en gaélique

Et voilà ! Oui comme vous l'avez vu dans ce premier chapitre cette fiction ne sera pas très joyeuse ! Enfin j'attends vos avis, dites-moi si cette fiction vous tente, si je dois la continuer ou arrêter le massacre tout de suite.


End file.
